


A Morning to Remember and a Night to Never Forget.

by MintyDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Svance, Fluff, I had a piece of art to go with it but Krita didn't save right, I love them so much, M/M, No Angst, TWT, This is tooth rotting tbh, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vday fluff, im so sorry, svance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyDreams/pseuds/MintyDreams
Summary: Lance wakes up on February 14th to and eerily quiet home and half empty bed. He didn't hear the screams of his little girls, the annoying voices of their favorite cartoons, hell he didn't even hear the washer running. He gets out of his bed to figure out where his children and husband were hiding out.Well until his eyes land on the hearts guiding him through their home.And Sven has quite the day planned for his gorgeous husband.





	A Morning to Remember and a Night to Never Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY OKAY!! I am SO SOSOSOOSOSO sorry! I know this is late. I was doing a piece of art from the first scene where Lance walks into the kitchen but when I went to find it, it wasn't saved and the last thing there was the sketch.
> 
> This is for Mako! I hope you like this, I'm not very good at writing and not.. very good at fluff. So I hope you enjoy this.

Lance’s body twisted in the bedsheets. He groaned happily, body getting the much needed rest. He breathed in as his fingers reached out, searching for his partner’s body and warmth. When he only felt the bedsheets underneath the pads of his fingers he made a noise and opened his eyes. When he saw the other half of the bed empty, he sighed.

Where could Sven _possibly_ be at this hour of the morning? He forced himself up onto his elbows. He rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. He turned to grab his phone off of the dresser, maybe Sven was at work. He noticed a little purple heart taped down to the dresser and he blinked in confusion.

He then realized he also did not hear the screams of joy and the drone of cartoons in the background. He didn’t hear his children being the loud rambunctious set of three that they were. Lance’s slender fingers lifted the phone up, legs swinging over the bed and his feet touching the floor. He forced himself up, eyes picking up the blue heart on the floor, tapered point leading to another one. The small line of hearts lead out of the shared bedroom, into the hallway. Lance followed the trail, smiling softly, sweetly.

The eerily quiet home caused a knot to form in Lance’s lower belly. He was… unnerved. It was never that quiet in their home. With a three, five and six year old, it was never quiet until their little heads met their pillows. He followed the trail of purple and blue hearts into their kitchen. He looked up once the trail ended, face cracking into a wide and happy smiled. 

A beautifully crafted glass vase held a bouquet of flowers. Tulips, Valerians, Amaryllis’, and of course Roses each stood proudly from the vase. It sat beautifully on the kitchen table. His eyes traveled to the envelope relaxing against the vase and a small square box sitting next to both.

He walked forward, sweatpants hanging off of his hips just a bit, the knot of strings having come undone and a stained white t-shirt he had fished off of the bedroom floor before collapsing into his bed with Sven the night before. From designer clothes and a sexy style to grabbing the nearest thing was not something Lance could consider and evolution.

Maybe he was evolving backwards. 

He still couldn’t see Sven, nor hear his husband of three years and he could see little evidence of his girls being in the house. He stood near the table, then lifting up the envelope. Sven’s writing was on the snow colored paper. Lance allowed his forefinger to run over the ink that his lover had used.

His fingers gently lifted the flap of the envelope, pulling the carefully tucked card from its safe space. The front had a two llamas, Lance letting out a small laugh. 

_Llama Just Say…_

Lance shook his head a bit, opening the card. There was a small picture of the two of them pasted into the card on one side, on the alternate half, the two furry animals had their snouts together with the words, _You’re the Llam-of my life_.

Lance giggled a little bit, “Ohmygod..”  
The male then read what Sven had wrote on his own. 

_Lance,_

_I love you more than anything. You are the light of my life and I don’t know if i’d be here if I hadn’t met you. Of course, I needed to go to hospital one hour into meeting you, but you were by my side until I became well. You stuck by my side and I am so thankful that you are still by my side. We have three beautiful girls together, a perfect life together. You’re absolutely amazing. I hope to share more amazing memories and spend the rest of my (hopefully) long life with you_

_Your secret admirer,_

_Sviro_

Lance couldn’t help but let the tears slip out of his eyes down his cheeks. He sniffed happily. He couldn’t help but laugh at the ‘Sviro, bit. A stupid inside joke they had when Lance first met Sven’s cousin. 

“God I love you so much…” Lance breathed out to the card.

He wiped the tears that escaped his pretty eyes with the back of his hand, setting the card down. He was smiling wider than his cheeks could handle, so what could the little box left held inside. Knowing Sven it could very well make him smile enough that his face would shatter into pieces. He carefully lifted it up as if it were a precious artifact that he did not want to even risk breaking. As if he even dared to breathe, the box would crumble into mere dust particles.  
He carefully pulled the excess piece of ribbon away from the main bow, allowing the carefully knotted bow come undone. He placed the two pieces of ribbon to the side, humming softly, sweetly. The male then carefully pulled the top of the box off, setting it down. Nestled in the gentle plush if the box was a leather bracelet with a blue stone attached to it.

It reminded Lance of his first date with Sven. When the other man had gotten him a bracelet. Lance thought it was completely backwards. Sven had been released from the hospital two weeks prior and was healing and he got _Lance_ a gift!

“Christ Sven..” Lance said gently, voice full of love. 

_“Hmmm?”_ A gentle hum drifted into his ears, making him turn around. 

Sven’s familiar form soaked into his vision, Lance melting almost at the sight. He was in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt underneath his favorite purple flannel finished off with some black boots. 

“Happy Valentines,” Sven said happily, stepping forward and allowing his arms to encase Lance’s small waist.

“Happy Valentines day..” Lance said softly, hugging Sven. 

They stood like that, letting their warmths mix together and felt their hearts intertwine. Lance soon pulled away, hands migrating to Sven’s chest. The Norwegian man leaned forward and gently captured the Cuban’s lips in a tender and loving kiss.   
Lance pulled back, gently cupping his face. 

“I love you,” 

Sven leaned into the male’s hand. “I love you too,”

The main question of the morning finally dawned on Lance. He breathed in, eyes closing.

“Where are the girls?” 

Sven smiled, looking proud, satisfied even. “At my mom’s home… for today and two more days,”

Lance looked at Sven, eyes searching the other man’s as if it were a joke. “So… Three whole days?”

Sven’s smile grew.

“Three _whole_ days,” He parroted. 

Lance felt relief wash over him. He felt a little bit guilty for feeling relieved but it wasn’t very often that you’d get a break from your three rambunctious children.

“Mm… So what do you have planned for today, my Norwegian devil~?”

“A devil?” He hummed, “That’s a shame. Your _angel_ has planned to take you to get couples massages, then maybe go to a candle light dinner then a movie, and finally check in for the evening,” he purred, “But I guess I’m not your angel,” he teased.

Lance’s eyes widened. Sven really stepped his Valentine’s day game up. 

Last year Lance had taken him and the girls up to Lake Altea, staying in a cabin their. They spent the day as a family, doing all they could with three little girls who wanted to explore everywhere and everything in reach of their little hands. On actual V-day, Lance cooked Sven his favorite breakfast, too him onto the waters with the girls, getting into the cold cold water and at the end getting into the spas at the cabin resort, leaving the girls at daycare. It was exquisite.

“You’ve stepped your game up,” Lance purred, toying with the buttons of his already undone flannel.

“I have indeed,” Sven smiled, “Now. We have an hour until our appointment for the couples massage,”

“I’ll go get ready then,” Lance’s voice chimed. 

Sven smile, gently tapping his husband’s ass before the male skipped down to their bedroom.

* * *

Lance let out a soft moan as the massage therapist dug his fingers into the tense muscles of Lance’s back. Her fingers expertly worked the knots out, Lance felt himself sinking into pure _bliss_. Absolute _bliss_.

Sven let out a half chuckle, a groan tumbling from his perfect lips as he felt his own muscles and body relax completely. Both men felt _amazing_. Like all of the stress from work, from their busy lives, running around trying to live lives while not tripping over a doll or a plushie was simply melting away from them into buckets underneath them. Molten lava was coursing through their bodies as they rested side by side.

“This… is... mmn..” Lance barely mumbled, eyes closed. It was like he was falling asleep at the whims of a trained professional. 

“I know…” Sven responded, voice just as distant and words slurred. They were both tired. Both lost in the world of total relaxation.

* * *

Lance stretched his lean arms over his head as he walked out of the building beside his husband.

“Good _god_..” He sighed happily, “That was… so so amazing,” he purred softly, sweetly. 

Sven had a happy little smile on his lips, “All of the tension is gone… I feel great.”

Lance nodded and hummed happily in agreement. He slid his hand against Sven’s, intertwining their fingers together. He squeezed the larger hand, feeling Sven squeeze his back. Warmth was vibrating through the young man. _Love_ was vibrating through him.

“I love you, Sven,” Lance said softly, sweetly, his voice a purr.

“I love you too, Lance,” He said softly, turning to tug the shorter and lankier male into a gentle kiss.

Lips moved against lips, the taste of champagne and cotton candy mingling nicely with one another. Their kiss was smooth, like a beautifully sculpted statue, nothing rough about it. Not like this first kiss when Lance’s nose bled when Sven knocked into it just before their kiss. 

Sven was the first to pull away, allowing himself to take in a gentle breath. Lance followed, smiling.

“Let’s go home and change so we can go out to a romantic candlelit dinner, shall we..?” Lance suggested.

“That sounds _perfect_.” Sven spoke in reply.

Sven began to walk, holding his husband’s hand tightly. Holding the man’s hand as if he were to let it go, he would lose Lance entirely. Sven wouldn’t dare risk that. He would not risk losing the man he loved so deeply.

But at this point in their marriage, nothing could tear them apart, could it? They had the “perfect,, domestic life. Three beautiful children, good jobs, a gorgeous home, a life that many could only dream of having. Lance smiled softly and fondly at Sven, soft lips curled upwards. As they looked into each other’s eyes, fingers intertwined, their hearts beat as one. They were one.

And neither of them would trade it for the world.


End file.
